


Fun and Games: Dominos

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [29]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More playtime with the giant robots from outer space...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games: Dominos

Will stuck his head into one of the (human) rec rooms. The only occupants were a pair so absorbed in their pool game that they probably wouldn't notice anything except a full Decepticon attack. So he pulled out and leaned against the wall outside the door, wondering where everyone could have gone.

Ironhide had wanted to talk to Optimus in person. About what Will didn't know since the two of them had met up, transformed and driven into the desert without him. Optimus had apologized though. But that still left Will wandering around the base with nothing to do.

Daniel wasn't in his base office, which wasn't unusual because the anthropologist spent most of his time with one of the 'bots, and did most of his paperwork at his apartment. Ratchet wasn't in the 'bot's med area, and according to the gate guard probably wasn't even on base. The other human rec room had been just as abandoned, and the usual unofficial hang outs for both humans and 'bots had been suspiciously empty. 

A sound caught his attention, one that didn't fit with those made by personnel going about their duties. Figuring there wasn't really any harm (and around here it probably had something to do with the Autobots anyway), he went to go check it out.

The sound, which quickly multiplied into sounds, led him to one of the parking lots -- on he hadn't checked yet. This one had been emptied of cars and all the off-duty personnel were gathered around the edge, watching what was going on in the center. Will heard them discussing and taking bets, but otherwise tried to figure out what was going on.

Air Raid, Fireflight, Scorponok and a Navy officer -- Lieutenent-Commander... what was his name ... Rossio! -- and an indeterminate number of foam boogie boards completed the scene. Five piles, one apparently owned by each of the four people and one way off to the side. There was also a pattern laid out in the center. The boards had dots and lines painted on them, which Will knew should be cluing him into what was going on, but it totally escaped him.

Until Air Raid choose a boogie board from his pile and smugly placed it in the pattern, painted side up. Dominoes! They were playing Dominoes.

Rossio's turn aparently came after Air Raid's because he left his pile face down to walk around the pattern, examining it from every angle, before going to the extra pile and taking one without looking at it until he was back at his own pile. Apparently this one was good because he immediately placed it face up in the pattern. Air Raid and Fireflight snickered. 

Scorponok also had to walk around the pattern to see it, but his own pile had one that worked and clicking triumphantly he added to the pattern. Will noticed that carrying the improvised domino was more awkward for him than it was for Rossio, but he managed. He also noticed that the bug's pile was the smallest.

Fireflight didn't have to move to either to see the pattern or reach the extra pile and chose three before he found one to place. 

Snickering Will, tapped the nearest soldier.

They exchanged salutes, and he asked, "What got this started?"

The soldier looked amused as he answered. "Sir. Apparently Air Raid and Fireflight got bored enough to try and get various people to play some games with them. A few days ago they had a seeker sized version of Pick-Up Sticks," he gestured to a nearby pile of metal pipes, "but that was too awkward to play with humans, so they _somehow_ convinced the commander to buy the boogie boards and modify them."

The emphasis on _somehow_ made Will think that "somehow" probably equated to "by being obnoxious and disruptive" -- something they both seemed to excel at and thrive on.

So two fifty or sixty foot tall alien airplane-robots, a giant metal scorpion shaped assassin, and a Navy Lt. Commander were playing dominos with a set of modified boogie boards in a parking lot on an Air Force base. Logically Will, who had been there when this had all started and who _lived_ with Ironhide, thought he shouldn't be finding this as weird as he was.

But he could either accept it or go bury his head in the sand. And Scorponok would probably find him anyway if buried himself.

"So what are the current odds on who's going to win?"

 

fini


End file.
